<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whispering Pill by feathertechWingnut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381642">Whispering Pill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathertechWingnut/pseuds/feathertechWingnut'>feathertechWingnut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But its okay because they help eachother, Everyone is Upset, Jeremy Heere's Squip Has a Body, M/M, Squips (Be More Chill), This story is told from the point of view of the Squip, Trans Jeremy Heere, Trans Michael Mell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathertechWingnut/pseuds/feathertechWingnut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Squip, instead of being offed with the dreaded MTN Dew Red, now has been put into it's own body. With it's own emotions, feelings, and all of that fun stuff. What's the difference?</p><p>Well...</p><p>Poor Squippy here is now a teenager, going through senior year with his former host Jeremy Heere and his friend (totally not boyfriend) Michael Mell.<br/>But, when everything starts to get easy and he thinks he is sliding by way better than he thought, the road falls apart and he falls into a pit of new emotions and events.</p><p>What will he do? Will he be able to overcome these dreadful things plaguing his thought process and overall everyday life? Or will he end up being consumed, not knowing who or where to turn to?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Switch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No…”<br/><br/>“J-Jeremy...wait..!”<br/><br/><em>“Please kid-!! I am begging you don’t-!!”</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><br/><br/>Squip watched in painful terror as one by one, the teenagers he had worked so hard to control and squip on his own, screamed and passed out after Jeremy made Christine drink the last few drops of MTN Dew Red. No other squip had experienced or seen what this weird outdated soft drink does to their core processors, since he really never met any other ones besides Rich’s, but that was brief. All he knew was that it was <b><em>super fucking painful</em></b>.<br/><br/>He teared up as he watched his Host go down with everyone finally, and it finally started to hit him. “This is it..” He said aloud to no one in particular really, since no one else could hear him anymore. Everyone was gone. He had a bug in his system that made him commit evil acts in which he would have never wanted for anyone. He may have come across as an asshole, sure, but change wasn’t going to come easy since Jeremy needed to change,<em> A lot, </em>Just for a girl. He laughed at that thought. “Wow...I really was blinded by that, wasn't I…? Changing yourself almost completely just for someone to like you..” He felt the weakness in his knees as he groaned, falling to the floor as everything faded around him. He was glitching out horribly, the MTN Dew finally setting in like arsenic in a rat’s body. He felt...oddly cold. His metaphorical body and brain felt fuzzy and high, and everything was either one extreme emotion or another.<br/><br/>He stared at his hands- er, what was left of the glitching palms connected to his form. He watched in silent pain as the dreaded soft drink made him pay for his crimes against humanity. “Squipping an entire school...just so that <em>‘everyone would be more accepting of themselves’</em>...How foolish was I…” He sighed, coughing.<br/><br/><br/><br/><b><em>“This is it…”</em></b><b><em><br/></em></b><b><em><br/></em></b><b><em>“I...am so sorry Jeremy…”</em></b><b><em><br/></em></b><b><em><br/></em></b><b><em>“I am sorry to everyone here for the crimes I have committed…”<br/><br/></em></b><b><em><br/></em></b><b><em><br/></em></b>The last thing he saw was a boat-load of paramedics rushing into the room and up onto the stage as he fell to his side, tears running down his face as he finally shut down…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Waking Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter and on will be in the Squip's POV.<br/>(Also- a small trigger warning to mention of medical devices like needles and such. Its only breif and not "bad" in anyway, but I know some peeps are uncomfy with it so I wanted to let you all know before hand!!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>(2 weeks later)</b><b><br/></b><b><br/></b><br/><br/>I woke up, feeling very dazed and confused.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Wait-<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>I woke up.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/><br/></em> I could feel, I could taste, I could <em>breathe</em> and feel it all.<br/><br/>I gathered up enough strength to move my head and look down, only to see that I had a body. <em>A body. </em>An actual working <em>body</em>. This was some Pinocchio bullshit ripped straight out of a dream. I felt the strangest urge to cry and stand up and dance around the room singing <em>‘I'm a real boy!!’ </em>But, considering the constant beeping and white room that I was currently in, I could tell that I was in a hospital room. <em>‘Okay, This is officially freaky and weird..’</em> That was when I heard a small noise- kind of like a yawn -next to me. I slowly moved my head over to the side and immediately went wide-eyed.<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>Jeremy Heere</em>, my old host, was asleep in the recliner near the corner of the room.<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>‘I- How- What in the world…?’</em> I began to freak out, and shift around more than I probably should at this point, considering I was the one in a hospital bed and Jeremy wasn’t. But, that didn’t stop me from forcing myself to sit up all the way and fully catch a good look at the previously stated teen asleep in a recliner. He was in a blue hoodie that had patched all over it, similar to that friend of his named Michael. He must’ve made it for him as a gift. How sweet. I started to try and make a noise to try and wake up the kid, and even tried shocking him awake like I used to. No luck. That’s when I looked at the table near me and saw an empty plate with silverware and an empty cup and evilly smirked.</p>
<p>      I picked up one of the small plastic forks and chucked it at him, but only to hit his leg and land on this floor. He shifted, but then went still again. <em>‘Dammit-’</em> I sighed and picked up a bunch of this and just started firing at him, only to finally scare him awake with a spoon that got him directly in between his eyes. He jolted upright as I laughed silently, only a small wheeze coming out. “O-Oh shit! Oh my god you are finally awake!!” He got up, stumbling a bit, coming over to my side with stars in his eyes. “Squip- you have <em>no idea</em> how worried SICK I have been about you!! Not to mention my friends are just as worried, including Michael..” He spoke fast, looking me directly in the eyes. His...friends? The ones I literally tried to use as puppets to take over the world? Something wasn’t adding up here. I stared at the teen with utter confusion and went to go say something, but instead felt sandpaper in my throat. I coughed and dry-heaved, and Jeremy took that as I needed water. He grabbed a water bottle and held the straw part up to my lips. “Here, drink some of this. It’s...just water. Only tiny sips at a time!!” He said, a bit shy (minus the last part where he went full mother hen on me) as I took it and eyed him while <em>sipping</em> until I felt no more sand filling my throat up.<br/>      “S-So...what happened..?” I croaked out, my Japanese accent heavily apparent in my words. Both me and Jeremy seemed a bit surprised at it, staring at each other for a minute before deciding to just ignore it. “Uh, well…” Jeremy started. “After the whole incident at the play, I got admitted to the ER along with the other kids and people that were squipped.” He went to continue, but stopped and just looked to the floor, as if he had a script he was reading from. I sighed loudly and laid back, propping a pillow behind my head and back. “Nani..? Nandesu ka Jeremy?” I stared at the other, not registering the sudden Japanese that had slipped out. “I- <em>huh?</em> C-Care to repeat that dude?” Jeremy made a face that was unreadable, but I could tell I had said something weird. “Hah? I just asked if y-you would continue. I am...still in the unknown as to why I am <em>here</em> and not shut down..” Jeremy sighed and sat back a bit. Oh boy, here we go. “I- Squip- No one knows how you ended up getting a human body of your own. But, you have been out of it and on life-support for 2 weeks.” He started to shake, looking distraught. “Jere-” <em>“They were gonna pull the plug on you without a second thought in two days!” </em>He finally cried out, causing me to jump and reel my hand back from reaching out to him. <em>‘Pull the plug..?’</em> I stared down at my hands as I realized how lucky I was to have woken up today. “Jeremy...I-” I spoke, but was unable to form any form of coherent words.<br/>This was all so...<em>foreign</em> to me. Emotions, Feelings- all of this. More foreign than the origin of my manufacturing country. Going from a super computer, only made to serve the host who swallowed your capsule until everything they wanted was fulfilled, to a simple yet complex teenage human was- <em>Wait- Teenage human…? How could I possibly-</em><em><br/></em>“Squip? You...okay? You’ve been staring at your hands for a while now..” Jeremy’s voice brought me back to reality. I looked at him, my mouth agape a small bit. “I’m a teen..” I mumbled. Much to my distaste, Jeremy scooted closer and mouthed a ‘what?’. “I said...I’m a t-teen..nani-” I was cut off by a sudden overwhelming pain in my back and legs- actually my whole body. I groaned and squirmed about, trying to make it go away. Pain was still a new experience to me, but this time, it was much worse the more I moved. <span>Jeremy made quick action to grab a remote that was beside me and press a big red button that made a small beep noise.</span><span><br/></span> <span>A few minutes pass with the agonizing pain only worsening, when the door swings open and in come two nurses and one doctor. The two nurses usher Jeremy to stand back as they made quick work of getting me restrained. “Wh-What is happening..?!” I asked breathlessly as I watched the doctor completely ignore my questioning death glare and unscrewed the IV to my arm and replace it with a syringe full of a syrup-colored liquid. I frantically looked in the direction of Jeremy, only to see him not there, and realize that I was alone.<br/></span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><em><span>Completely Alone…</span></em><em><span><br/></span></em><em><span><br/><br/></span></em><em><span><br/></span></em><span>The doctor and the nurses started to try and hush and speak soothing words to get me to calm down, and I started to feel heavy and….tired all of a sudden..</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><em><span>“It’s alright sir, Just let yourself sleep. You are in good hands..”<br/></span></em><em><span><br/></span></em><em><span><br/></span></em><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>As I drifted off, all I could think of was...</span></p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Hey yall!! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing this!! It's been a big idea lately in my mind and I figured I would and give it a shot!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>